The summer of change
by Theloveinthebones
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I'm a huge fan of Bones! Lately I've been wondering what the birth of Hank would of been like and what happened the summer in between Season 10 and 11. So here's my interpretation! Please read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

3 blissful weeks had past since Booth and Brennan had walked out of the Jeffersonian and finished that chapter of their lives for good. It was a bittersweet moment. They had so much to look forward to, the birth of their second child was fast approaching and they finally had time to enjoy the side of life that had often been paused when case after case interrupted there family life.

Christine had never been happier to have at least one of her parents waiting for her at the school gates every day and was so excited for her baby brothers arrival. She just knew she was going to be the perfect big sister to him and teach him everything she knows.

And Booth and Brennan? They'd be taking pleasure in the small things in life. A relaxed early coffee in the fresh clean air of their garden while they watched their daughter play. Enjoying the silence and peace that was alive in there world now. Booth had decided to wait a couple of months before securing a new job to help Brennan prepare for birth and the new baby. The end of this pregnancy was taking its toll on his Bones the second time around, which made him wonder how she would of coped if she were still working all hours in the lab.

Today marked 4 days since Brennan's due date had came and past and to say Brennan was getting a little impatient would of been an understatement. She hadn't even made her due date with Christine and foolishly she'd thought this pregnancy would likely be the same.

Booth whistled a jaunty tune as he went about his morning rituals of showering and getting dressed after his early morning run. He was surprised to see his wife's side of the bed empty when he came back in from the bathroom, she'd been sound asleep when he'd jumped in the shower. Pulling one of his favorite old shirts on he wondered into the open plan kitchen.

"Bones?!" No sign of her but Christine was happily sat eating a bowl of what Brennan usually called a bowl of breakfast sugar cubes. "Hey sweetheart, did mommy let you have lucky charms for breakfast?!" Christine grinned.

"Yes daddy I didn't even have to ask twice!" Booth smirked at his daughters excitement.

"Where is your Mom baby?"

"She went outside daddy, she said she was hot and needed fresh air." Frowning Booth moved quickly to the entrance to the garden porch. There he saw his wife swaying from side to side in her robe, her eyes closed taking in deep calming breaths. Not wanting to make her jump he moved to her side and gently placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Hey Bones, is it time?" Brennan signed deeply and opened her eyes. She turned and leant herself against Booth, burying her face in his neck and nodding.

"Yes I believe it is. I've been experiencing some quite intense contractions suddenly that woke me whilst you were showering." Booth smiled softly and pulled his wife back to lean his head against hers, forcing her to open her eyes.

"Hey Bones, just breathe, we got this. We can do this, you and me together just like last time. I got you" Brennan smiled peacefully which soon turned into a soft chuckle.

"Hopefully this one won't be born in a manger" Booth grinned and he laughed a loud, his eyes shiny as they started to fill with unushered tears at the realization of what was about to happen and how lucky he was. The laughter soon stopped as Brennan suddenly gripped both his upper arms and squeezed hard as she hummed through a contraction. Little did they know they were in for longest day one their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth paced the livingroom floor as he spoke with Brennan's OBGYN on the phone. He hadn't managed to convince Bones of a hospital birth yet again, but they'd settled on Brennan having actual medical professionals present whilst she gave birth at home. As much as he loved being the one who brought Christine into the world, it wasn't something he wished to repeat.

"Yeh yeh I think it's happening pretty quickly again, she's making all the right noises, the mooings!" Brennan rolled eyes from her position hunched over the arm chair on her knees as she rocked back and forth. "Ok that's great, thanks see you soon." Booth knelt down beside Bones and rubbed her back in even circles. "Hey Dr Jackson said she'll be a half hour. You gonna be ok until then?" Brennan relaxed as her contraction passed.

"Of course I don't have much choice." Booth knelt down beside her and brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes.

"Everything is gonna be fine Bones, Christine's with Max, she's literally bouncing off the walls. He'll take good care of her as usual so we can just concentrate on getting this little guy here safetly."

3 hours later

Bones was hanging over the edge of their large round tub completely naked as she gripped both of Booth's hands, her eyes closed. Her hair was curling from the moisture of the water, Booth had never seen her more natural and beautiful. The room was dimly lite with candles, soft music playing in the background. Dr Jackson re entered the room as expected for her 20 minute check. Brennan had requested as little medical intervention as possible with her Dr checking her at intervals and then leaving her and booth in peace until the pivotal moment.

"Hey guys how are we going? Temperance your doing amazing, if I didn't know any better I'd think we were in a spa room not birthing a baby. You're incredible." Bones ran a trembling hand through hair and opened her eyes sharply.

"Dr Jackson woman have been giving birth for centuries, whilst it is a beautiful thing I'm no more amazing than any other woman who has birthed a baby and I don't need over the top encouragement thank you" Booth chuckles nervously.

"But of course we really appreciate you being here Dr Jackson." Dr Jackson smiled knowingly and gathered her heartbeat dopla.

"That's no problem every labouring lady is different. Ok let's have a looksie in on baby and then check how many cm's you've increased." Bones turned so her back was against the bath tub so the doctor could have better access. As she placed the dopla on Bone's stomach the usual train line noise sounded different. A frown formed across her features which Booth picked up instantly.

"What what's wrong?" Bones eyes snapped open as she came back into focus and listened.

"His heart rate has dropped hasn't it?" Dr Jackson smiled reassuringly and took the dopla away.

"Ok I'm afraid we're going to have to adjust our plans. I'm going to have to ask you to move to your bed Temperance so I can examine you better. Baby's heart rate has dropped more than id like so the bath tub is no longer the safest environment." Panicking booth noticed what the doctor had said hadn't registered with Bones as she zoned out, her eyes closed breathing through a contraction. The Doctor looked to Booth with urgency and he knew he had to step in, he was the only one Bones would listen to. He gripped her shoulders and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Booth..." she mumbled. "I-is he ok?" Booth kissed her forehead.

"Temperence, baby, you need to wake up, the baby is getting stressed we need to get you the bed now. Come on, I'll help."

Within minutes Booth had managed to lift Bones from the tub, wrap her in a towel and move her to the bed, slipping a simple baggy T over her head and pulling it down. The move had brought Bones out of her hypnotic fog and she was now wide awake and panicking, almost riving as another contraction ripped through her. The calming effects of the warm water now long gone.

"Erghh what's wrong what's wrong with him?! I can't feel him moving now, ergggh another contraction!" Booth was at her side in an instant holding her hand tightly.

"Bones it's ok it's ok, try to stay calm. Dr Jackson is going to examine you to check." The doctor put on a pair of hygiene gloves and sat at the end of bed.

"Ok Dr Brennan you know the drill." Bones closed her eyes as the Doctor examined her. "Ooo-k I don't want either of you to panic but the baby has turned and is in the breech position, which will make delivery more difficult, put together with the baby's drop in heart rate we need to all an ambulance to take you and baby straight to hospital after the birth. You're at 10 cm's so I highly doubt we'd make it in time. Booth if you could put in the call and tell them to hurry." Booth's cell phone was against his ear within a second and he silently prayed as he waited for an operator to answer, Bone's screams from behind him that she needed to push filled him with dread.


End file.
